Forever at your service
by Forever.Always.Eternity
Summary: AU story- Haley James and Lady Quinn share a remarkable resemblance. They have the same looks,the same voice and the same birthdate. What happens however when Haley realises that they share the one thing she desperately wants for her own?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forever at your service

**Author: **Sara

**Category: **romance/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill, only the plot

_

* * *

_

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince. One day however he realised how lonely he was and decided to look for true love. He searched all around the country and when he finally found his princess, he kneeled down before her with the promise of eternal love. The beautiful princess gracefully accepted his proposal and they soon married. Ten months later, a little princess was born, a girl who would always be assured of her parents love…

She had been sixteen years old when she had met him on the meadow. He was charming, flirtatious and honest; all characteristics that had made her fall in love with him. She would later tell her daughter that the spring breeze had brought them together, whereas the summer breeze had brought them romance. They had spent every moment with eachother and during one of them; she had asked him how he would name his children. His answer had been simple and honest: _Haley._

She looked at the infant that lay in her arms. Innocent brown eyes stared back at her, clearly amazed with the world around her. Her daughter was a beautiful little angel who had won her heart on instant. She deserved to be loved and cherished, something she would make sure of. She made a silent vow that her child would never feel neglected or unwanted.

"Lydia?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you already decided how you want to name her?"

Once more, she looked at the girl she was holding. She remembered how scared she had been the moment she had discovered she was pregnant but she had soon seen it as a rare gift. Her child was the result of a fierce and passionate love that had ended too quickly. Upon seeing her angel, she knew she had been right. Therefore, only one name seemed suited.

"Haley. Her name will be Haley Karen James."

Karen Roe smiled at her friend. She and Lydia James had been best friends since childhood and they shared more memories and secrets with eachother than any other friendship could have survived. Lydia saw it as a way to express her gratitude. Karen had helped her through almost everything. She had comforted her when she was down, she had supported her through her pregnancy and she even had helped delivering Haley. According to her, nobody was worth the honour more of sharing a name with her daughter than Karen.

"Where is everyone?"

"The servants are all upstairs since Lady Katherine is about to give birth to the new heir."

She had only now noticed the unusual quietness in the kitchen. The servants were normally very busy around this time and they would surely have said something about the sudden birth of Haley. She would normally have been in her room but Haley had come very quickly, something that had surprised both Karen and Lydia. She was therefore happy to know that everyone would be occupied for a little while longer.

"How long do you think that the witch needs?"

"Lydia! We cannot say such things."

She rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. Karen always wanted to see the good in people even though some things could hardly be denied. Lady Katherine ruled the household like commandants ruled their soldiers and she would not have been pleased to see Lydia gone, even though she was giving birth. Katherine valued class differences far too much and she enjoyed the power she had over other people's lives. It therefore seemed ironic that her daughter would be born on the same day.

"I will give the both of you some rest. You better enjoy it while you can."

"Thanks Karen. For everything."

"You are welcome. "

Haley began crying as soon as Karen left the room. She picked her daughter from the crib Karen had brought back in earlier and tried to settle her down. It seemed to work because the whining lessened. She smiled when she watched her little miracle, the one their love had created. She softly began telling '_Once upon a time there was a handsome prince…_" while the eyes of her child gradually closed.

* * *

Katherine Marlow was furious. Her own child had betrayed her, had ruined all her perfect made plans. She had given birth for over eight hours and it seemed as if it had been all for nothing. Her child was a _girl_ and there was nothing she could have hated more. She had been granted a pink monster with hazel brown eyes instead of an heir, something which she he hoped and prayed for. Life sucked. The child meanwhile began crying and she desperately shut her eyes in the hope that the _girl_ disappeared too.

She knew it had started all too good. When she had met Lord Taylor, she had seen his interest. He had loved her beauty but claimed that he wanted more. He wanted to love his wife. So, she pretended to be loveable and she convinced everyone, including him, that she had found true love in his arms. He married his true love; she married his money and his power. She cursed him after they consumed their marriage and kept doing that every time they shared the bed.

She was over the moon when she finally got pregnant. She could keep him out of her bed for nine long months and as soon as an heir was born, she would never have to share the bed with him. Her plans were made and nine months long, she suffered through pregnancy. She kept telling herself that it was worth it and how she would be rewarded in the end. Her plans however were ruined as soon as her child was born. She now had nothing to look forward to and on top of that, she had to raise a girl which looked exactly like her husband.

"Love, are you allright?"

She silently growled when she heard her husband enter. Lord Taylor was a handsome man, someone who was loved all around the neighbourhood for his kind and gentle manners. Nobody could understand why he had chosen to marry Katherine because everyone knew what she was like. Everyone was afraid that her harsh nature would crush his gentle one, a fate that no one wished to see happen. There were some who claimed that Lord Taylor had loved a different girl first but they were soon hushed by the cold glares of Lady Katherine.

"Yes, I am fine. She is in the crib if you wish to see her."

James Taylor was already used to the cold manners of his wife. He picked the baby up, humming a gentle tone while carefully rocking her up and down. It seemed to do the trick as she calmed down, something which relieved both parents. Katherine studied her husband while he took care of the baby. He seemed generally pleased with his daughter and it astounded her that he was not disappointed by the lack of an heir.

"Have you already decided how you want to name her?"

"I do not know."

"Maybe I can choose."

As soon as Katherine heard her husband utter these words, she knew she would have to do something. She could not let him name her child because she hated to please him. She had however no idea how she should name the child herself. She than remembered a conversation she had with her best friend who had claimed that she wanted to name her daughter Quinn. She smiled wickedly, knowing that her friend would have to find an alternative. There had already been a Quinn born and she was right here in this room.

"I was thinking of Quinn Ann Taylor. What do you say?"

"Maybe we can…"

"Thank you, dear. I knew you would agree with me."

Lord Taylor looked at his daughter while his wife continued talking. There had been a time when someone else had asked him how he wanted to name his child, a time where he had had the opportunity to answer honestly. He had not been afraid of the woman next to him because he knew that she would never take her wrath out on him. He had once told her that he could envision his daughter wearing the simple, but meaningful name: _Haley_. Those times were over and he had to bow for his wife. But why did Quinn sound so right and yet so wrong?

* * *

Years passed and both children became women. Lydia had once claimed how ironic it was that both were born on the same day but she had never expected the irony to become stretched far beyond birthdates. Quinn and Haley resembled eachother in so many ways that the staff soon called them the identical twins. No one could deny what could be so clearly seen. It would have been dangerous if both girls knew eachother but that never happened.

Lady Quinn was raised by Lady Katherine. She had seen how he adored the child and she had decided to use his fondness to her advantage. Quinn became her pawn in the never-ending game she had started to play when she married her husband and nothing could be done to stop her. Quinn soon became as vain, wicked and proud as her mother; whereas her father lost all hope to have a father-daughter relationship with her. Quinn had now become a ravishing beauty without a heart.

Haley had been raised differently. Lydia and Karen had done everything they could to make sure she was raised properly and it seemed as if they had succeeded. Haley was loved amongst the staff for her proper manners, her hardworking nature and her joyful spirit. She became extraordinaire, because she mixed her looks with her inner beauty.

For years this continued. The staff was the one and only link between Quinn Taylor and Haley James. It all changed however when Lady Katherine died and Lord Taylor decided to let Quinn marry. That was the time where boundaries were crossed, looks were shared and nothing would be ever the same again….

**A/N: This is my first story so I really would like to know your thoughts :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forever at your service

**Author: **Sara

**Category: **romance/drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill, only the plot is mine

* * *

Quinn stood staring out of the window. Her father walked through the gardens, his dark clothes representing his mood. She could hardly believe that he was the one who survived her mother because she had always been convinced that it would have been the other way around. Her mother had been too wicked, too proud and too stubborn to die young. Life however had found a way to break her mother's will.

There were times when Quinn hated herself for being glad that her mother was gone, but she convinced herself that it was normal to feel this way. Her mother had dominated her life and she had no one to blame for that but her. She had made the choice when she was ten years old. Her parents had made her choose between them and she had done so, because she was tired of being always tossed around.

She had always known about their horrible connection but she had never seen it as clear as on that particular day. It had been a warm summer day. Her mother had locked her up in the children's room and she had looked at the golden sunbeams until her father had appeared. She had seen him as her hero when he had asked her for a picnic outdoors because it had given her the opportunity to feel the sunshine on her face. They had spent the entire afternoon together when her mother had suddenly appeared, claiming that the sunshine was not good for her health. She could still hear the conversation that had followed…

"Katherine, you cannot be serious. You cannot lock her up forever."

"I am only doing what is best for my daughter. I did not give her permission to leave the children's room and she should have honoured that."

"I took her away."

"You?"

She remembered that her parents had quarrelled for a long time and she had almost dozed off, when their attention had suddenly been directed towards her. They had asked her for her opinion but Quinn realised that they had asked even more. She had been asked to choose the parent she favoured the most, a decision she never intended to make. She had done the unthinkable when she had uttered the one word that broke her father's heart: _mother_. From that moment on, her father had never come to see her again and her mother had taken over her life.

She stopped reminiscing when she saw how much time had passed. She had to stop thinking about what happened and start thinking what she should do next. Her father had announced that he had found a suitor for her, someone she had to consider as her fiancé. She however refused to bow for her father's wishes and saw no other way than to escape. She wished for adventure and passion, something she would not find in this house. She silently packed her belongings and left the house, without so much as a second glance.

* * *

Haley James noticed the commotion as soon as she entered the kitchen. She was used to some commotion but she had never seen them so upset as today. Most servants were gathered around the cook who tried to consol a sobbing maid. It seemed as if there were problems with Lady Quinn but that on its own was nothing spectacular. She had however learnt that she should not interfere and she was not planning on changing that anytime soon.

Her ears perked up however when she heard her name being mentioned. The butler Forks was trying his best to convince her mother but it seemed as if he had no success. She kept shaking her head and Karen supported her because she shook her head as vigorously. She could finally distinguish some voices and listened to what was being said.

"Please, Lydia. You have denied the truth for such a long time. She can do this."

"No, Forks. I will not lend my daughter for a purpose which is so ridiculous and so cruel."

"She is _his_ daughter too. He will never notice the difference. He barely knew Quinn. Besides, it will give your daughter the opportunity to get to know her father."

Nothing could have surprised Haley more than the mention of her father. Her mother had never told her who he was and she had never asked because she knew how hard it must have been. She had been raised in a cocoon of love and happiness but she had always wondered who that missing person was. The man from who she had inherited her eyes, which her mother called the mirror of the soul. If there were any chance that she could meet him, she would not hesitate. Not ever.

"I will do whatever it takes to get to know my father."

Lydia had known that this day would come but she had never expected it to be cruel. Her daughter would get a chance to know her father while pretending she was his other daughter. She wished she could save her daughter from the hurt and pain she would case but it was too late. She had made the decision twenty years ago and she now had to live with the consequences.

"Honey, you do not understand."

"I do understand, mum. I have always known that there was more to the story than you let me believe because I knew that my father would never have left us if he had been given the choice."

"You have to remember that I love you and that I never intended to hurt you."

"I love you too. Just tell me the story. No prejudices, no hatred."

Haley listened while her mother told her the story of a love that had gone by too quick. She smiled when she heard her name mentioned and she cried when she learned of the father that had always been near her, yet unable to reach. She however kept her promise and never prejudiced nor hated her mother for what she had done. If only it made her more determined to meet the father for whom her mother held such a strong love after all these years.

"Can you forgive me, Haley?"

"You have raised me to the person that I am today. You have protected me and loved me; better than anyone else could have done. There is nothing to forgive. I do hope though that you understand…"

"… that you want to meet your father? I do. You deserve to know who he is but I do not know if this is the right way. He will assume that you are Quinn and you will have to meet her suitor."

She had wanted to meet her father but she had never expected so many complications. Her mother however had named her after a fierce and passionate love; and she did not want to be anything less. She would take her sister's place in the hope of finding the father she never knew she had. She would befriend the suitor that would come in the hope of helping Quinn out. In the end, everything would be normal again.

* * *

Nathan Scott was someone who had everything he wanted. From the outside world, he was perfect. He had inherited his father's fortune, owned one of the most prosperous estates of the country and carried the title of Lord Kennet. He was popular with the ladies because of his good looks and charming nature.

Nathan however wanted more. He did not want money or power, he only wanted something real. He had seen the love his parents had shared and he had decided he had wanted the same for his own. He wanted a love that went beyond the borders, straight to trust and acceptance. His parents however had decided differently and had matched him to a social butterfly. He did not want to meet another brainless child who only cared for her dresses and novels but it seemed as if he had no choice. He would have to marry Lady Quinn or else… His thoughts were interrupted however when he arrived at the stalls of Lord Taylor and a servant appeared. He gave his horse to the boy and mentally prepared himself for the meeting with the famous Quinn Taylor.

Nothing however could have prepared him for what he saw. A young woman came running out of the door, chasing a golden Labrador while her laughter echoed through the gardens. They rolled down the grass while the woman squealed with fun. As if he had not been surprised enough, the woman stood up and revealed the person beyond the laughter. Brown curls cascaded down her back, a body shaped with delicious curves and a gorgeous blush, which made her eyes look enormous. While steel blue eyes met laughing brown ones, he could not help but think: _Oh God_.

**A/N: Thanks for giving your reviews! It means the world to me :)**


End file.
